Symmetry
by Hisoka B
Summary: Bulma has strange dreams on a chibi Vegeta, but what happens when her dreams start to have affect her relationship with the Vegeta in reality? BulmaVegeta
1. Dreaming in Chibi

Author's note: This story is settled in the Z warriors prepare part. Bulma and Vegeta are not married and Bulma is still going out with Yamucha. Vegeta is still in outer space training and never got to know a little bit about the 'Trunks Saga.' Also, this fan fic was originally named _Chibi Veggie-Chan and B-Chan. _

And…I do not own Dragonball Z (But I wish I did!) However I must state that Vegeta does literally own me.

Also, "Speaking" (OBVIOUSLY) and _thinking_ unless it is to emphasize a word.

**Chapter ONE: Dreaming in Chibi**

**By Hisoka B**

Bulma saw the space around her. It felt like there had been deaths of millions of civilized people. She heard their screams, as the blasts came closer. Bulma screamed and covered her face. She was about to die.

_No! I am way too young!_

Desperately she tried to out run the incoming blasts. 'Help! Someone please help me!' She screamed although she doubted that anyone could hear her.

'Goku! Yamucha, Krillin, ANYONE!' She begged as the blast flew towards her.

In a flash she was rescued. 'ARGH!' She screamed. 'Get OFF ME!' She tried to pry her hands off whoever was holding her.

'Stop moving you filthy woman.' Her rescuer said.

Bulma turned around, expecting to see Vegeta, since 'he' was the only one who usually called her 'woman'. But to her shock, she saw a man, who looked a little too much like… 'Raditz!' The girl screamed vociferously into the Saiyan's sensitive ear. But Bulma had a good reason to be horrified. She had been rescued by some random Saiyan.

'You better stop moving around woman, or I'll drop you!' Raditz threatened her. She stopped, and turned her head towards the ground. She estimated it to be a 50-metre drop.

'Kami, tell me this isn't happening…' she whispered as Raditz gave Bulma a death look. She quickly shut up.

'I will take you to see our King. You may be of use to us.' Raditz smirked and he and Bulma flew into a direction only god knows.

'Good Lord…' Bulma exclaimed when they had arrived at a palace. The place towered over them with a primitive but lavish design. Earth could learn from this…

Raditz could only grunt his disgust as he showed Bulma the way in. They walked for what seemed like ages until they came to a grand door with strange carvings. It seemed to Bulma like she was about to walk into a flamboyant ship , but everything around her seemed so stiff, cold, and it wasn't welcoming at all.

Raditz opened the door and Bulma nervously followed.

There was a large dining table over crowded with food and the royals, or generals, or Saiyans with high seats sat around it each all feasting as if they had been under-nourished. Surely that couldn't be the case… there was muscles everywhere… Raditz snapped the poor girl out of her trance as he made her walk to the far end of the table. Then Bulma saw the familiar face.

_Vegeta._ She forced down her comfort. Yet when she walked closer, she realized that it wasn't the person she hoped it would have been. He was too old, and didn't look as good as the Saiyan she remembered. And he had a BEARD!

'King Vegeta,' Raditz bowed with respect to the King. King Vegeta nodded towards Raditz in a respectful manner, but it was then that Bulma noticed the young boy sitting beside the king. He seemed about 10 years old and had an uncanny resemblance to the king. _Pretty cute for a small guy_, Bulma secretly grinned.

Then she noticed the distinct shape of his hair…and those unforgettable eyes. The kid had a trademark smirk planted on his as his tail was wrapped around his waist protectively. _No. It couldn't be… What's going on here? _

The kid was finishing off a slave when Raditz started explaining.

'Your majesty, when we were destroying the last of the city, we found this 'creature' and it doesn't look as like one of the aliens we were supposed to kill.

'Hmm,' It was the young Saiyan who answered, 'she looks rather a lot like one of us even though she's fragile looking and doesn't have a tail.' The voice hit Bulma like a bang.

_So familiar_. _Keep a clear head, keep a clear head…_Too late. Bulma's frustration got the better of her.

'Well obviously, you undersized monkey! I am definitely not a Saiyan! I wouldn't want to be one of you blood thirsty creatures. Its sickening how you kill so many innocents...'

Bulma spat, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. _Oh no… why the hell did I have to go and say that?_

'How DARE YOU! Who are you, to think you can speak to the Prince of Vegeta like that? You should know your place!' Radditz bellowed irritably.

Chibi Vegeta smirked slyly at the shaken human in front of him. 'Oh dear. Sounds like you've gotten someone flustered haven't you? But now a pretty creature like you shall have to die.' He turned to his father, 'its going to break my heart!' Bulma narrowed her eyebrows. The last line had sounded like Frieza…

'Son,' The king spoke sternly in answer to Vegeta's mocking. 'You're sounding like Frieza. Maybe it's a total mistake to hand you over to him soon.'

Vegeta rolled his eyes. _Of course it's a mistake you fool. _

'Kill Her!' The king ordered the guards and Raditz.

Bulma shook in terror. Who was going save her now? She was all alone. All Alone...

'NOT YET.' The child's cold voice demanded. 'Don't kill her just yet. I shall deal with her my own way.' Chibi Vegeta had saved her.

Bulma collapsed to the floor. _I owe you big._ She thought.

Now in the Prince's private room, the young Vegeta stared at the 27 year old Bulma strangely. Bulma tried smiling, though Vegeta only pulled back.

'You are such a weird creature, and you're also so weak.' He mocked.

Bulma growled. Even though this Vegeta was young, he still was very powerful and she dared not to piss him off.

'But it doesn't matter now,' Vegeta spoke almost bitterly. 'Nothing matters. Soon I have to go live with a pestering lizard and do his dirty work for all my life.'

Bulma looked confused. What was Chibi Vegeta on about?

'You see woman, you probably don't understand a thing, but very soon, I am to be handed over to the tyrant in whom we call Frieza. I have to do all his stupid work and literally be his 'pet monkey'.'

Bulma smiled. This Vegeta was resembled someone she knew. The older Vegeta.

'What are you smiling at woman!' He demanded.

'Oh nothing. I just feel a bit sorry for you that's all. Just think! A poor young child like you, taken away to work for a pink ugly lizard who calls himself ruler of the universe, but that's just child labor!' Bulma explained. Vegeta was beyond shocked.

'How do you know about Frieza? Are you not a spy?' He asked suspiciously.

Bulma smiled. 'I am not a spy, but I know more than you think.' She gave him a crazy look.

Chibi Vegeta smirked. 'Really?' He grinned. 'You're more useful then I thought,' he noted.

Bulma pulled away, shocked that she wanted to fall. WAIT a second… _Did Vegeta just confide his feelings to me?_ But this is Vegeta!

_Chibi Vegeta,_ Bulma corrected herself.

'You are an amusing creature,' Chibi Vegeta said slyly. 'Even though you're just a total weakling, woman. Yet the information you seem to hold on about Frieza will save you.' Vegeta was yet, so young, so handsome but so mature, like the older Vegeta. A slow realization took place….

'I fancy you.' Vegeta cracked an evil laugh. Bulma growled, but what Chibi Vegeta had said was strangely comforting.

Bulma wasn't surprised. She was actually...happy?

'Vegeta, you're so...cute!' She giggled, and even though he was so young, Bulma did something she would have never dreamed of……(until now.) She turned to hug him…

Bulma awoke, as her mother shook her shoulders. 'Huh?' She asked and shook herself awake. 'Mum! What do you think your doing? I was having such a good dream!' She groaned, rubbing her eyes before sitting up.

Her mother smiled. 'A good dream huh? What was it about, or about someone?' Her mother mocked.

Bulma blushed. 'Mum...you can be so annoying sometimes...'

'You dreamt about Vegeta didn't you?' Mrs. Briefs grinned as she saw Bulma's eyes go wide with shock.

'How do you know?' She demanded.

Mrs. Briefs laughed and put on her most impassive voice,

'Oh, I don't know. I think a certain someone went, 'Oh Vegeta! Your so cute!'' Bulma blushed even more. So her mother had heard her. How shameless she was.

'So darling, what sort of a Vegeta dream did you have?' She asked, now raising her eyebrows.

Bulma shrugged. 'I don't know. It was a pretty strange dream. A young Vegeta... about ten, oh C'mon! Mum… are you getting dirty ideas?'

Mrs. Briefs laughed as Bulma sighed. 'You did didn't you?'

Just as Bulma said that, a large force came from down the atmosphere and headed directly towards Earth.

Landing in the Briefs property with a bang, Dr. Briefs rushed into the room. 'Bulma! Honey! Vegeta is back!' He exclaimed in a frenzy as he ran out to witness the spectacle.

'What! You can't really be serious…' Bulma squealed and jumped out of bed , followed her dad although completely unaware she still had her pj's on.

Mrs. Briefs shrugged. She'd had her fun. Now it was time back to her flowers.

Vegeta stepped out of his spaceship. He quickly sensed Goku's ki and realized the other Saiyan had been training because the fool was obviously stronger.

When he saw Bulma and her father running to him, he grunted in disgust.

This was bad.

_Kakarott had already returned while I, the idiot, searched fruitlessly for him in space AND NOW the woman is going to bother me around again._ Vegeta growled.

Bad bad bad predicament.

Bulma raced up to him as he stepped out of the ship and onto the grass. 'Vegeta!' She yelled.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. _So it begins…_ He thought, and hoped Kami would save him. Bulma rushed up to him and gave him a big hug, knocking the wind out of Vegeta.

Dr. Briefs was amazed, but didn't question anything.

'About time you came back Vegetable brain! I actually missed you!' Bulma laughed.

Vegeta was confused. He obviously missed something. What was the woman doing? Had she completely lost her mind while he had been away?


	2. Still a child

Chapter TWO: Still a Child

By Hisoka B

'So that's what's happening around here.' Goku explained to the impatient Saiyan prince at his house.

'I see.' Vegeta replied, already in the process of rolling his eyes. They had already decided that he was to stay at Bulma's and use the gravity machine. (I know. Not the Gravity Machine AGAIN!)

Walking out of the house he levitated up into the air, Vegeta bid farewell to Goku and his family with a look of disgust. Then he did a 180-degree turn and flew off in the direction of Capsule Corps.

Bulma's telephone rang. She hurried to pick it up, hoping to if she could find any 'sense' to the dream she that had. It was just too confusing. Vegeta as a small kid... it was almost disturbing.

Picking up the phone, Bulma growled as soon she heard the voice on the other line. 'Oh hello Yamucha,'

'Hiya babe! I was just going to as if you are alright over there?' He asked with concern.

'Huh? What do you mean?' Bulma answered.

'Ah, ya know, how Vegeta's going stay over yours and use that machine...Goku told me about it just then.'

'Is Goku gone now?' Bulma smiled.

'Yeah sure, he used his i_nstant transmission_.'

'Okay, well I'm fine. Vegeta isn't back yet from Goku's and I'm sure he won't be a pain in the ass, even though he probably will be. It's nothing I can't handle, AND I'm sure Vegeta won't kill me,' To be honest, she wasn't sure about that.

'Okay then, if you insist. I was just worrying, that's all.'

Bulma smiled. It was always nice to have someone worrying about you. 'Yamucha, I have to go now. His royal arrogant is here.'

Yamucha snickered. 'Okay, see ya babe.'

Bulma hung up the phone as Vegeta stomped into the room. 'Woman! I'm hungry!' He fumed. Bulma winced. What happened now? Why was Vegeta always so rough?  
'Why the heck are you asking me? Make your own food!' Bulma answered, pointing to the fridge. _Oh no… I shouldn't have said that… Nononono!_ She rushed after him to check on the fridge.

Totally empty.

'VVVVVVVEEEGGGGGEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTAAAAAAA!' She yelled, even though she knew she had brought it upon herself.

Bulma turned to hug him, but then all of a sudden there was a loud explosion. Chibi Vegeta seemed to realize what it was. 'Its Frieza, he's attacking us! I think he's forgotten about me!' His voice was almost fearful as he grabbed onto Bulma's hand and flew out of the room. The room was quickly disintegrated after. Bulma screamed, but held on to her only hope of life... a ten year old Saiyan.

Chibi Vegeta flew them right to a space pod. Usually, there would be room for only one Saiyan, but as they heard the desperate cries surrounding the palace, Chibi Vegeta knew they had to risk it.

He pushed Bulma into the seat, and went in after and sat on her lap. Then, punching in some numbers, the lid of the pod closed and they were off.

But unfortunately for both of them, Chibi Vegeta had punched in directions which by now, he had realized was a big mistake. He had no clue where they were going . _Ah… kuso. _As they flew out of Vegeta-sei they heard a loud bang behind them.

Bulma knew from the sound that Planet Vegetasei was...gone.

Bulma awoke again, to the silence of the night. _Okay_, She calmed herself. _The dream was a little too confusing. Me and Chibi Vegeta have just escaped Frieza's no good curse and now we are off to god knows where…_ Bulma sighed. She was way too scared to go back to sleep. _WHY THE HELL IS THIS DREAM MAKING A REAPPEANCE? _She was afraid the dream would continue. But sleep dawned on her, ordering the dream to go on...

Bulma didn't like this. She didn't this it one bit. With Chibi Vegeta sitting on her lap, she squirmed uncomfortably.

'Squirm all you want woman, but its utterly useless. I'm going have to stay on your lap for quite some while because I don't know which coordinates I punched into the machine. It might take a year for us to land.' Chibi Vegeta answered Bulma.

'A year! Are you nuts?' Bulma was out of her mind. She was calling a ten year old boy nuts? Duh! He had to be! Bulma shoved the Chibi Vegeta to one side and studied the dials.

'Hum…For what you punched in, we are heading to the planet…Helldeath. It would take us er...50 years!' Bulma slumped back, jaw dropped. 'We can change the direction, can't we?'

Vegeta gave her a disordered look. 'Of course we can, but...' he hesitated before he begun to speak a little more slowly, 'I don't know how to do that yet.' Admitting to this made Chibi Vegeta ill.

Bulma smiled in recognition. She knew how hard it was for Saiyan such as Vegeta to admit one of his faults. 'If you can't, I can. I know technology beyond your wildest dreams!' Bulma studied the dials carefully. Much to Vegeta's surprise, she grinned. 'The nearest planet is only half an hour away. Do you want to land there and go on from that position?'

'What do you mean; go on?' Vegeta asked suspiciously.

'You know, when we get there, we'll decide what to do from there…Don't you get it?'

'Of COURSE!' Vegeta boomed, though Bulma knew that Chibi Vegeta didn't understand a thing she had said. _Still a child…_ She smirked.

'Alright. Go to the planet whatever.' Chibi Vegeta crossed his arms and grunted.

Bulma set the coordinates and slumped back to her old spot, unquestionably tired. Chibi Vegeta was heavy, no doubt, since he probably packed a whopping lot of power. Bulma knew she had to put up with it, for another 30 minutes, but for how, she was going relax, and she wrapped her hands around Chibi Vegeta's waist for comfort.


	3. Damn the Gravity

Chapter THREE: Damn the Gravity.

By Hisoka B

Bulma awoke to the silence of morning. She didn't want to know anything about the dream, but then she did. Chibi Vegeta was cute, unlike the 30-year-old one. Getting up, she heard Vegeta and Yamucha arguing. _Wait a minute_, Bulma's head whirled. _Yamucha?_ She hurried and got a changed of clothes before going downstairs to see what the whole commotion was about.

'You're a dumbass weakling.'

'You are freaking wanker monkey!'

'Yeah, one which can kick you little behind goodbye, so what does that make you?'

'Oh! You're soooo scary!'

'Filth. Don't even speak to me.'

'Oh look! You're pissed off! Oh my god!'

'DUH! What does it look like! Me peeing my pants? Well, you would be soon, peeing them with fear when I'm finished with you!' Vegeta grabbed hold of Yamucha by the neck and tossed him away like a rag doll. 'Asshole.' Vegeta scowled and walked towards the kitchen.

Fancy him, coming to him at eight in the morning, telling him not to pull any moves on his woman. That was just utterly pathetic!

Bulma stumbled down the stairway. 'Vegeta! What are you doing?' She demanded.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. 'I don't know. A prick came in and starting insulting me and-'

'Are you okay?' Bulma asked him with concern and checked him over.

Vegeta was stunned, as was Yamucha when he picked himself up.

'Bulma! I never thought I'd never!' He stuttered. Bulma stopped checking if Vegeta had any severe bruises and turned to Yamucha.

'Hmm? What's wrong Yamucha? Are you alright?' She was as cheerful as her mother.

'You…and Vegeta…no…' Yamucha flew off. He was stricken.

Bulma was surprised. 'What the hell is wrong with him? All I was doing was checking if you were okay,' She noted to Vegeta.

Vegeta was silent. He was still shocked on how Bulma was acting.

'Woman... Did you finally take the right pills today?' He asked suspiciously.

Bulma answered back in venom. 'No! I didn't eat anything today because the first thing I did was come and check out you! And let's not recall that incident with you and the fridge!'

Vegeta shrugged before heading towards the fridge.

'Oh no you don't Vegeta! There's nothing to raid today!' Bulma tried blocking the path between Vegeta and the fridge but it was all in vain as Vegeta shoved her out of the way (gently) each time. 'Fine! Raid the freaking RAIDED fridge.!' Bulma cursed and allowed Vegeta to make his way past her.

Bulma was tired as she laid back on her seat. How the hell did she find herself fixing the gravity room for Vegeta again?

_This is the 3rd time he has blown this thing up already!_

Vegeta was out and in some woods training, expecting the machine to have been fixed when he returned.

Bulma clenched her fists. _Ungrateful bastard… _She picked up a screw and eyed it dazedly. She really couldn't be bothered, and she was tired. She was so tired that...she fell back, and fell asleep.

They landed in a lush rainforest area. Chibi Vegeta stepped out of the space pod and looked around. Bulma followed.

'Hmmm, seems safe enough.' Bulma uttered. 'Don't be so sure woman. Looks can be deceiving you know.' The tone of his voice was so irritating, like he knew everything.

Bulma took a few steps north. She quickly got a walking pace, and was walking away from Vegeta and the space pod. She didn't care if it was some strange planet, all she hoped that the natives were friendly and that she could find something to eat.

She heard running footsteps behind her, and turned to see Chibi Vegeta following her. When he caught up, he glared at Bulma. 'What?' She asked rudely. Vegeta crossed his hands and smirked. They were now out the lush rainforest and were in a what seemed like forest road with trees…

Suddenly, no quicker than they entered, a large blast came out of no where.

Bulma spun around. Chibi Vegeta had disappeared. Turning back she came face to face with an alien. He was green and gooey and held a beam gun made out of wood in his hand. He sneered and raised it up to her. She screamed as she watched the alien pull the trigger. 'BANG!'

'WOMAN! WAKE UP YOU FOOL!' Vegeta boomed into Bulma's ear.

Bulma shot up like a bullet and turned to Vegeta. She looked like a zombie. She was so afraid because of her dream, she felt like she was about to suffer insomnia. She was just as lucky because Vegeta had woken her and saved her from knowing what was going happen next.

'Woman?' Vegeta asked hesitantly, with the slightest concern in his voice.

'Sooo freaky...' Bulma answered coldly. 'Soooo cold...' She stared to shiver and her pale face turned whiter than before.

Vegeta pulled back. He was almost afraid of the way Bulma was acting.

'Come here…' Bulma beckoned him, her face still not showing any signs that her soul still ran through her. 'Come here Vegeta…'

Vegeta obeyed, though he was pretty shocked. Slouching down to be at the same level as Bulma, (She's got her back to the gravitron) her hands immediately found their way around Vegeta's neck.

Vegeta stumbled back of course. Bulma's cold arms made him feel like ice.

'Hold me Vegeta... I'm sooo cold...' Her shaky voice was pleading with him. Vegeta had no idea what to do, so he did as he was told. His arms went around her waist and Bulma's head laid on his chest. They were in tight embrace...

15 minutes Later…

Bulma gradually let go of Vegeta. She was warm now. She blushed when she realized what happened. Vegeta still had a scowl on his face. 'Don't you dare tell anyone what happened then. Got that woman?'

Bulma gave him a smile of satisfaction. 'I promise. I know it will ruin your bad ass rep. And we wouldn't want that.'

Vegeta was awfully confused. Firstly, she said 'we' and what the hell did that mean? Secondly a few minutes ago she was cold and afraid like a small pathetic child and now she was cheerful, and being nice to him? What was Kami up to?

His eyes trailed back to the gravitron. 'You do realize haven't finished fixing the blasted machine yet! You don't even know how much training time you wasted!'

'Oh sorry Mr. Irritable. You will just have to be patient while I get it fixed now then, won't you?'

'Oh just shut up.'

Bulma smirked and went back to her work.


	4. Sea of Green

Chapter FOUR: Sea of Green

By Hisoka B

Vegeta was well aware with what happened earlier. But it seemed to be something like a undying demon in his head of the fact that he had held the woman. What also bothered him was that Yamucha had warned him not to pull any moves on his girl. Not that he was afraid of Yamucha, _not in history, _ but something was there, plaguing mind… and a horrible idea popped into is head popped the fact that maybe he was starting to like Bulma...

Vegeta quickly wiped the thought out of his mind. _That is outrageous! _He thought. It was now night and Vegeta didn't want to sleep or rest yet because he still wanted to train. But when Bulma appeared on the gravity TV screen yelling at him to take rest, he gave in and listened.

Bulma herself listened in her bed as Vegeta's light flicked off. She was too afraid to sleep because she was too afraid the nightmare would continue itself. She told herself to be strong, and would silently wait till night was over. But sleep and dreams weren't going to allow her to get away that easily, and she came to the dream again.

Bulma woke up into her nightmare. She stared at her surroundings. It was dark, and she barely could make out that it was the beach. (Beach at night,) She heard fire behind her and turned to see Chibi Vegeta toasting fish. There was a little light coming from the fire.

'Huh?' She fell back onto the sand, shocked. 'Where am I? What happened? Wasn't I meant to die?'

Chibi Vegeta lifted his head slowly. 'You were going to die woman, until I saved you. I killed the ugly creature. I know this planet and their race. I had to learn all this stuff as the Saiyan prince. I know about Earth and you human beings, but I never told father back then. I am a suspicious punk.'

'Then what planet are we on?' Bulma asked suspiciously.

'Planet Delairia. A pretty nice planet that sort of reminds you of Earth. Its race are nature lovers and build everything out of wood. But trees here grow 50 times faster than ones on Earth. But the race is called Pullouti's. It is rather ironic, woman, but accept the fact that they are geniuses and can create anything out of wood. Ironically, they are a rather vicious race though. More vicious then us Saiyans, and yes, that is a fact. Pullo's, they are usually called instead of using the longer term Pullouti. Pullo's do not give mercy, but they are not that fit or strong to be actual warriors. They use machines to do the fighting, a little like you humans,' Chibi Vegeta shrugged as Bulma made herself believe that a child could know so much. 'They look terrible too. Green slime is their blood.'

Bulma covered her mouth. 'Vegeta! –I mean my prince, what are we going do now? I think our space pod is probably completely destroyed.'

'I thought we were going to 'go on' woman. To say the absolute truth, I would have rather gone to the planet Helldeath. We were just unlucky I didn't recognize the Planet Delairia back in the space pod…'

'Well, it's a little too late for that now.' Bulma cursed as she watched the waters on the beach slop over each other.

Walking over to the water, she only realized then that it was red.

'Vegeta,' She stuttered. 'Isn't this...'

'Blood?' Vegeta answered, raising his eyebrow and started to eat fish. Bulma vomited in disgust, before cleaning herself up and going back to Chibi Vegeta.

Chibi Vegeta handed her a fish, which she rejected.

'I would rather you eat woman, or you'll regret it soon.' Chibi Vegeta told her. Listening to his advice, Bulma took the fish and started to chew. It didn't take her long before she realized that the fish was quite tasty. 'Mmm...Vegeta, my! You are quite the fabulous cook!'

Chibi Vegeta smirked as he had finished. He laid back on his back and watched the night sky. He knew a lot about the stars and the constellations, and knew where Planet Vegeta-sei formally lay. He was, still a small child, but he knew so much...

Chibi Vegeta swore revenge on Frieza, but knew he couldn't, at least not yet defeat him. His only companion was the woman ... But that was not the thing that bothered him.

Bulma put out the fire when she had finished eating the fish. Her pupils quickly adjusted but she seemed to have lost track of Chibi Vegeta.

'Vegeta…where are you?' She asked.

'Here woman.' He answered as Bulma squinted her eyes to see Chibi Vegeta lying in the sand and staring up at the sky. Feeling vulnerable, she struggled over to him and laid down beside him. Chibi Vegeta didn't move, as for his gaze was fixed up with the sky.

Bulma looked up into the sky to see what was up there that could possibly interest the Prince of Saiyans and saw nothing except stars and more stars.

'Vegeta, what the hell are you looking at?' She asked, putting her hands behind her head.

Chibi Vegeta closed his eyes before answering. 'There is so much about the night sky that I don't know about woman. And there is so much to know… And I wish to know them. See that star shape that looks like an arrow? That's Sagittarius. I can see the planet Earth too, just barely.'

'Ooh ooh ooh! Show me where planet Earth is as well.' Bulma begged.

Chibi Vegeta sighed. 'See that star close to the constellation Archeries?'

'What's the constellation Archeries?' Bulma asked.

Vegeta scowled. 'The star nearest to the crescent moon.'

'Oh I see it,' Bulma admired and saw Archeries before trailing its tail to see planet Earth. Speaking of tails, her eyes came down the brown furry tail that was usually wrapped around his waist. But now the tail was pointing up into the sky, and Chibi Vegeta stared in its direction.

_What could he possibly be staring at?_ Bulma wondered. Chibi Vegeta seemed to have heard her thoughts and answered.

'That is the spot where planet Vegeta-sei used to occupy.'

Bulma watched silently as what she could just make out a salty tear ran down Chibi Vegeta's face.

Bulma saw the pain in the young boy's eyes. _Poor Chibi Vegeta. He's homesick. Besides, he is only a child_... She sat up, quickly followed by Chibi Vegeta who shed another tear or two. He tried his best not to allow Bulma to see it, but it was too late.

'Oh Vegeta,' Bulma sighed. 'What you really need is a mother. You're out here now and it's okay to cry. It won't hurt anyone but yourself if you keep it in. Nobody except me will see you cry, so let those tears flow…' She said comfortably as she hugged the young Vegeta tight.

Chibi Vegeta knew she was right, and tears soon came down like rain.

Bulma thoughts overflowed her as she hugged Chibi Vegeta. _The poor kid. I bet he doesn't even know what it feels like to be loved…wait a sec…did I say…loved? Well Chibi Vegeta did seem to have a brute childhood, the poor boy…_

A few minutes past as Bulma consoled Chibi Vegeta like she was his mother when a distant blast came from across the Blood Sea. It barely missed them.

Chibi Vegeta was up in a flash in a fighting stance, getting out of Bulma's embrace. Bulma was somewhat disappointed, but afraid, nonetheless.

Another blast came, but this time it was towards them. Chibi Vegeta deflected it with a ki blast of his own. Then, they saw what seemed to be like a spreading meadow come across the Blood Sea.

'Oh my god!' Bulma exclaimed. 'The sea is turning green!'

'It's not turning green woman, it's the Pullo's. They know I am strong, and now they know they've got their whole army up against me. It will soon be a battle, me against an army of Pullo's with beam guns, death to death.'

'You never told me they could fly!'

'So what? Even if I told you that it's not going to help us now against that army of Pullo's. But still I could beat them. I shall end their time of misery…'

'But you are out numbered…'

'It does not matter. I can take them…' Chibi Vegeta sounded confident as the green wave of Pullo's which came closer in across the sea.


	5. Enter Reality

Chapter FIVE: Enter Reality

By Hisoka B

Bulma awoke . She found herself hugging her pillow tightly. 'Oh poor Chibi Vegeta,' She sighed. Her mother entered the room and heard her speak.

'Honey, I think you've had to many dreams about 'Chibi Vegeta' by now. Don't you think those dreams could mean something?'

Bulma was about to ask her mum how she had known, but knew she would only return her comment by saying… 'mothers know everything.'

'They could mean something…yeah…' Bulma got out of bed.

'Maybe you should tell Vegeta about it. Besides, you are having continuing dreams about the smaller version of him.' Her mother suggested.

'ARE YOU OFF YOUR HEAD MUM! Vegeta would undoubtedly get suspicious of me dreaming of him!' Bulma yelled back, now picking out an outfit from her closet. 'Oh honey…you really should try…why if not Vegeta, shouldn't you tell someone else about it?' Mrs. Briefs smiled.

'No mum. This is going be totally secret. I just hope you won't go using that big mouth of yours and go around telling everyone.'

'Bulma, I don't have a big mouth. And I won't go telling anyone.'

'Okay mum. I'll try and believe you.'

Her mother went out of the room as Bulma got changed.

Bulma hadn't heard much of Yamucha for a while, but she decided to phone him and tell him something that she just felt like telling… Bulma heard the phone being picked up on the other end.

'Hello?'

'Yo Yamucha…'

'Oh, Hi babe! I knew you would come back to me in the end!' Yamucha said cheerfully.

'Yamucha, what the hell are you talking about? I'm here just to say that our 'relationship' is going to be put to rest.'

'Huh?' Yamucha's voice dropped. 'What are you talking about Bulma?'

'I'm saying that I don't like you anymore in that way. I'm so sorry Yamucha!'

'It's okay…' Yamucha's voice sounded hurt and broken, but it wasn't long before he spoke back, only with venom. 'WAIT A SEC! I know what you are up to Bulma!'

'Huh?'

'Yeah! I was right that time about you and Vegeta!'

'I don't understand, how you could know?…' Bulma had a sickening thought that Yamucha knew about her dreams of Chibi Vegeta. Who had told him that?

'I know when I first saw Bulma. You two are hooking up!'

'WHAT!' Now Bulma was totally surprised. 'WHAT are YOU TALKING ABOUT YAMUCHA!'

'Sorry babe, but you know…' The phone line went dead.

Bulma yelled and threw down the phone. Only now, she realized that Yamucha was a total bastard. _And to believe I once liked that guy…_ She thought bitterly.

'WOMAN!' Came an irritated voice down from the corridor. 'WHERE'S MY FOOD!'

Bulma sighed deeply. She walked towards the kitchen when she saw a very impatient Vegeta with his arms crossed.

'So what's up your ass today Vegeta? You look good…' Bulma stopped talking and covered her open mouth with the palm of a hand She couldn't believe what she had just said about the Prince Arrogant. Were those dreams affecting her?

Vegeta only smirked as he saw Bulma blushing. 'I'm hungry woman.'

Bulma closed her shocked mouth. She hurried over to prepare Vegeta his meal, having no eye contact at all.

'Goku-San! I haven't seen you in a while!' Bulma embraced her friend as he was visiting capsule corps.

'Ha! I'm actually here to see Vegeta, and to see if he could spar…' He stuttered.

'Vegeta?' Bulma raised her eyebrows.

Goku faked a grin. After all the times he tried to convince himself, he still couldn't believe it. Bulma and Vegeta were to get together in the 3 years while preparing for the androids, and then Trunks would appear…It was just so hard to believe! Bulma and Vegeta! How could Kami even get these two together? They did suit each other very well, no doubt there. Even Goku knew that one.

'Vegeta's training in his gravity room…' As Bulma was on the subject, they heard an explosion from the gravity room. 'Oh no!' Bulma cursed. 'This is the 4th time!'

She and Goku hurried to the spot where they found a heap of rubble.

'Vegeta!' Bulma exclaimed, and started pathetically searching for the person in question.

Goku started helping as well. 'By the looks of his ki, I can barely feel it. If we don't hurry, he's not going dodge the bullet this time.' Goku lifted up massive pieces of debris until he saw a gloved hand. It seemed lifeless. 'Bulma! I think I've found him!'

Bulma was berserk. She hurried over to the gloved hand and tried to pull Vegeta out with all her might, but vainly.

'Well, Goku,' Bulma said, trying to catch her breath. 'Don't just stand there! Help me out!'

Goku walked over and lifted Vegeta out easily and slumped him onto his back. The two then hurried back into the house.

Bulma and Goku watched Vegeta as he lay in bed with (just take that Vegeta in the episode 'Z Warriors prepare'.) bandages all around him. He was bruised and battered and all bloody…

Bulma sat by his side. And Goku just watched his rival almost like Vegeta was his closest friend.

Dr. Briefs came in. 'Well, he just barely escaped it this time. But there are still chances he might not make. And silly me, I thought Saiyans where indestructible. I guess I was wrong.' He sighed. Goku accepted the fact that Vegeta could just pass away any minute now, but Bulma wasn't willing.

'Are you saying that Vegeta could just die any second now?' a single tear came out of her eye. Goku nodded sadly.

Maybe Trunks wasn't going be born after all. Just to think, he was all hopeful that Earth would have another defender.

Bulma's tears came down slowly. 'No…it's just not fair.' She said softly.

Now night, and Vegeta had showed no signs of change. Dr. Briefs and Goku were relieved, but Bulma was absolutely thankful.

Dr. Briefs had left the room with a starving Goku and Bulma was left alone, sitting by Vegeta's side, with her head leaned on the table next to her. She knew she was going fall asleep soon, but wouldn't allow it. Vegeta could die any minute now. But sleep wasn't listening, and it came…


	6. Fate Intervenes

Chapter SIX: Fate Intervenes.

By Hisoka B

Chibi Vegeta flew up into the night sky. Bulma watched with fear as she saw a couple of energy blasts fly up towards him. But the 10 year old boy seemed to know what he was doing and caught the blasts.

The Pullo's began to rise up into the air.

Chibi Vegeta started to prepare a large deadly Gallik Gun.

Bulma watched in horror as the purple beam started to form. The Pullo's didn't seem to be afraid as they kept ascending. Up, up, up, and closer to Chibi Vegeta who still wasn't ready with his blast yet.

Then, to Bulma's horror, it happened.

The Pullo's seemed to enclose on Chibi Vegeta who was still preparing his blast. Bulma heard him scream out in pain.

'Nooo! You said you wouldn't die!' Bulma yelled, as she started breathing heavily.

Soon, she couldn't see Chibi Vegeta, as the army of green gooey aliens were on him.

Then bang, Bulma watched, horrified as Chibi Vegeta descended, unconscious, into the blood sea. He landed with a large splash.

'Vegeta!' She yelled, hurrying as far as she could go on the beach's sand.

The evil Pullo's crackled evilly and Bulma was heartbroken.

'Those stupid, stupid vicious horrible aliens! They killed him!' Bulma's tears became uncontrollable as they ran down her cheeks.

Bulma awoke from her dreadful nightmare. They've killed Chibi Vegeta, Bulma realized she had been crying in her sleep as the cheeks were all puffy and wet. Those Pullouti asshole's. They killed…him… 

Bulma's attention turned to the unconscious Vegeta who was lying peacefully in bed.

Suddenly, to her horrifying shock, she realized that his pulse was slowing down. 'No, no, not in reality too…' She stuttered as tears came effortlessly down her cheeks as she watched the pulse reader getting slower and slower…

Bang! The door to the room slammed open. Dr. Briefs and Goku entered. 'Hurry Dr. Briefs! I feel his ki dramatically dropping!' Goku shouted. Bulma's eyes went wide with shock. It was really happening. Suddenly the song 'one sweet day' starting to play automatically in her thoughts.

Dr. Briefs hurried to see what could be done to Vegeta in order to save him. Bulma huddled close to him and held his hands .

You can't go… She begged, as tears kept coming down. You can make it through this…Vegeta…you are not going to die on me…You're going to wake up and argue with me…an then… Bulma closed her eyes deeply as she pressed her face up with his, You're going to live Veggie head. You're going to live for ever… Goku's eyes went wide as he watched Bulma kiss Vegeta on the cheek.

You're going to make it through this… Bulma fell and collapsed on Vegeta's chest. She was awfully exhausted. Because I dream about you Vegeta. When you were young. About me and Chibi Vegeta, which is you. You died in my dream trying to protect me, and I cried. You are not going to die in reality too… Bulma confessed everything to Vegeta, everything she knew telepathically. She just hoped he heard it all.

Dr. Briefs came up to Goku and shook his head sadly. 'I can't do anything. Only a miracle will allow him to survive.'

Goku dropped his head. Well, if this is the way the proud prince of Saiyans was going to die, so be it. Pity, cause now Trunks would never be born…and he is such a dashing young fellow…And just when Bulma started to show feelings for him… Goku sighed.

He walked over to Bulma, to tell her.

Bulma wouldn't accept it. 'No! He will not die! He won't die!' She yelled, tears steaming.

It was painful to see his best friend like this. He walked over to Vegeta and gave him some of his ki. 'That should make him survive through the night.' He told them. Bulma looked slightly better. 'Then we should all be getting some sleep then.' Dr. Briefs muttered and threw out 3 capsules containing a single bed each.

'If Vegeta will make it through the night, then we should be getting some rest.' Goku obeyed and jumped onto his bed. Dr. Briefs yawned before going to sleep immediately. Bulma just wasn't in the mood. She wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping on one of those capsule beds at the time of Vegeta's death. She just laid her head on his bruised chest before falling asleep.

As tears rolled down her cheeks, she realized her big mistake to come to the water's edge. The Pullo's had spotted her. Oh no! She stuttered and started running.

The Pullo's followed in the air. They were increasing on Bulma.

Bulma's legs were heavy. She couldn't run, because Chibi Vegeta's death kept flashing in her mind. She tried her best, but knew she would be no match for them. Beside she was running on the beach's coast. She collapsed into the sand. She was absolutely exhausted. 'Chibi Vegeta…' She struggled and tried to go on.

The Pullo's came closer, closer until they were within reach. Bulma screamed in terror but knew it was utterly hopeless.

Then, from the Blood Sea, a glowing aura dashed out of them. Blood was on his face where he was bitten, and every part of his body hurt. But Chibi Vegeta was alive…and a super Saiyan.

Blasting each and every one of the Pullo's to death, Chibi Vegeta wasted no time. 'You dirty bastards! How dare you kill the woman that is the closest thing I'll ever have to a mother!' His fury was maddening, as Chibi Vegeta gave them each an equally brutal death. The gold aura flashed around him and Bulma was shocked. Chibi Vegeta was a super Saiyan to protect her…he called her the closest thing that he'll ever get to having a mother…that meant, he loved her…like she was his mother…

When Chibi Vegeta finished killing and cursing the entire Pullo race, he flew down to Bulma, and powered down.

'Vegeta…' She stuttered and hugged the boy. To her surprise, Vegeta hugged her back.

Bulma awoke to a start. He hadn't died. Chibi Vegeta was still alive, and he had gone super Saiyan to protect her. She watched the reality Vegeta sadly. It was dawn now, and Goku's words haunted her. 'Enough to live through the night.'

She held Vegeta's hands again, and told him that Chibi Vegeta had survived, and he should too. She told him also how much she cared and how she couldn't live without him…and then she told him how much love she had for him…

Vegeta was in a dark place. He saw images of his life go past, and new that he was going to die. Then, by some weirdly godly magic, he heard Bulma's voice. She told him that she had dreams about a smaller version of him, whom she called Chibi Vegeta and then her whole dream. About him plunging into the Blood Sea…and how much she had cried. Then he saw that the 'Pullo's' came for her after Chibi Vegeta but Chibi Vegeta came through as super Saiyan to destroy each and everyone of the race. Then he heard the words…

'You survived in my dream Vegeta. You can survive in reality too. I care about you, more than I thought I'd ever would. And I wouldn't be able to live without you if you died. I love you…so much…please don't die on me…'

Those words made Vegeta jump into Super Saiyan mode. He couldn't understand…he had to live…for the woman…because…words can not explain his feelings.

His golden aura flowed around him as he turned back on the gates of death.

Vegeta awoke in Super Saiyan mode. Bulma was lying on his chest and the idiot Kakarott was sleeping and Dr. Briefs was sleeping on another bed.

He turned around to check his surroundings.

Bulma turned up to Vegeta. Her face was all puffy and wet from crying. When she saw Vegeta awake, in super Saiyan mode, tears began its path again. But this time they were tears of joy. She glanced at the pulse machine and realized it was normal.

'Hey Woman, got all of your messages…' She turned to the familiar smirk on Vegeta's face.

'Hai!' She grinned, and jumped across the room, waking Dr. Briefs and Goku up.

'Vegeta…you're a super Saiyan, congratulations!' Goku grinned.

'Cut the crap Kakarott.' Vegeta growled.

'Yep,' Dr. Briefs sighed. 'He's definitely recovered back to normal. It's a total miracle. I can't believe it! I was right after all! Saiyans are indestructible!'

Dr. Briefs, Goku and Bulma laughed and Vegeta kept his scowl on his face.

When Vegeta powered down to super Saiyan and Goku had gone home and Dr. Briefs had gone to work, AND he and Bulma were alone, Bulma went berserk.

'Vegeta! I am just soooo happy your all alright!' she was hugging him and smothering him with kisses.

'You're wasting my time woman!' Vegeta tried prying Bulma off him.

'Oh Vegeta! I still can't believe turning into super Saiyan will get you all better! And you got all of my messages as well…' Bulma blushed and looked down. Vegeta cupped her chin to make her look at him.

'Sorry,' Bulma stuttered. 'I just couldn't help falling in love with you…' She was broken off when Vegeta gave her a deep kiss on the lips.

A couple minutes later, Vegeta broke the kiss. Bulma was disappointed but satisfied as she laid her head on the prince's chest. 'I love you,' Bulma told him. 'More than you could fantasize.'

Vegeta smirked. He wasn't going to tell her, at least not yet, that he felt the same way too.

The End


End file.
